emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 4290 (20th February 2006)
Plot Betty tells Steph that they should go to the police now that they know about Terence's court order to stay away from his wife. Steph tells Betty that it's no good and refuses to involve the police. Meanwhile, Alan questions Terence on the injunction. Terence explains he never hit Janice he was simply fighting her off. Alan says people are too quick to condemn Terence. Terence hides his fury from Alan. Later when Terence sees Betty at the bus stop he goes over and threatens her - telling her she might get a visit when she's not expecting it. Betty is left frightened and shaken and decides to call the police. When the police arrive Betty attempts to tell them everything. Later Betty goes to the B&B and tells Steph what has happened and that the police are looking into her complaint but that they can't look into it properly unless Steph reports Terence herself. Adam and Betty wait for Steph to make her decision. Adam reminds Steph there is no going back after she makes the call. A determined Steph picks up the phone and waits for the police to answer. Jimmy arrives at Pear Tree Cottage with a tea making machine leading Edna to think he's questioning her tea making skills. He tells her he has taken it from the work site in the hope that the lads might get more work done. When Matthew turns up at the office he is furious with Jimmy - telling him that all the workers on the site have downed tools as they've no tea or coffee making facilities. He is angry with Jimmy and tells him to take the machine back. Edna starts to get annoyed when Matthew and Jimmy both yell at her. She complains to Matthew that she needs to go and do the flowers at the church and then complains when Jimmy trails mud from his shoes onto the carpet. Matthew and Jimmy end up agreeing about on one thing - Edna has to go. The Dingles opt to stay in with Alice, but she guiltily says that she's happy for them to go out. Del decides to give them something to do in the house and comes home with a bag of upholstery remnants. They all set about making a patchwork quilt for Samson. Andy worries when he finds that one of his sheep has died. Daz ensures that he and Andy miss the parent's evening. Cast Regular cast *Terence Turner - Nick Brimble *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Alice Wilson - Ursula Marsden *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Dr. Adam Forsythe - Richard Shelton *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Delilah Dingle - Hayley Tamaddon *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Samson Dingle - Bradley Milnes (uncredited) *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor Guest cast *Policewoman - Karen Asemper Locations *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Pear Tree Cottage - King & Sons office *The Grange B&B - Guest lounge and driveway *Butlers Farm - Field, kitchen and living room *Holdgate Farm - Kitchen *Hotten Road *The Woolpack - Public bar *Keepers Cottage - Living room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,480,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2006 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes